Battle of Hypori
by ldp
Summary: My version of the battle slight diffrence. I suck at summerys. just read.


Disclaimer

I do not own Star Wars. Wish I did though

**CHAPTER 1.Arriving **

_(Space)_ As the many republic ships, approached the desolate world of Hypori. The Jedi prepared for the battle ahead. "Now then padawan make sure that you are focused."said Jedi master Daakman Barrek. He was currently training a Padawan by the name of Sha'a GI, the padawan was afraid of nearly everything, it was very irritating at times, but he was the only one how cold ever calm him down.

While they were training in the bedding chambers, masters Shaak Ti, and Ki-Adi-Mundi were speaking on the Bridge of the star cruiser _The Monster._ It was named this by the clone troopers, they were a loyal group. "So what do you think master Ti" asked Ki. "Well from the reports it sounds like it should be...what was that?" master Ti asked. " I, I don't know it felt like..."

The star cruiser's all around them, began to burst into flame and drop toward the surface of Hypori. Both masters went for their belts they grabbed their comlinks. "Hello, hello K'kruhk"Shaak continued to try and reach the Jedi knight finally he answered "master Ti... land... can't... bomb..." then just static. Ki had just contacted the other Jedi he had counted ten so far. Then with out warning they hit the orbital mines the clones hurried around them, "Grab on to something!" shaak ti shouted Then they dropped down towards the planets surface, in a burring hulk of burring metal, and with a great crash the ship hit the ground

_(Hypori)_

General Grievous sat at the table, watching the ships drop like flies. He laughed "those fools

They think we are unprepared for such an attack, Ha."there was a beeping noise. The general turned toward the terminal. The light glowed red. As he pushed the access keys. A message came through, " _General Grievous,_ _I suppose the Jedi are all dead?" _The shadow flickered. "I am not sure my Lord." Grievous could tell this was the wrong answer. "Then find out!" and the shadow flickered out of view. He was unsure of what to do. "Well" he yelled at the droids "you herd lord sidious find out!"he barked. There was no way to be sure.

After a short scan they found over a hundred surviving clone troopers. " That is all we see so far General" said the droid "we will continue our search." and with that the droid left. General Grievous stood. "Wait, until you find the Jedi I will deal with the clone's my self." General Grievous figured that he mind as well be practicing for the Jedi.

As he walked down the black hall he heard the metallic clank of his feet on the steel ground. He hated that noise, it showed him as a beast, and he was not. He would have loved to be able to hold his family near him. But in this metal body, that the Geonosians had made him, there was no escaping the horrid sound of metal clanking. Before he knew it he was stepping into the sunny hot bad lands of the planet Hypori. He loved it here, with all at his command. He also loved wiping out hard targets. But the clones with their thin armor had no chance against the General. At least there were a great deal of them he would have some what of a challenge perhaps.

_The Fight_

_(Crash Site)_

_(Shaak Ti)_

As Shaak Ti pushed her self up from the mud, she looked the ruined ship in front of her. Wow that was close. she thought. Exhaling she then turned with a start, "who is there" she demanded. Then out of no where plasma bolts came from the north of her. Making quick work of the droids she saw more on their way. She then left the wreckage in search for the others.

(Ki-Adi-Mundi)

Ki had already awoke and was now gathering others to him. "Trooper hold your ground

until I return" that was all he had said. Finally he and shaak ti found each other. After they found the other eleven Jedi, who consisted of: Aayla Secura, Tarr Sierr, K'kruhk, Daakman Barrek, Sha'a Gi

a Ithorian named Sladith, a male human named Apporuco and his padawan a young female Nautolan named O'ropa, and two more jedi knights one a male Toydarian, and the other a twi'lek female who was an odd purple color. Now that he had gathered them he turned to Barrek who was the leader of the mission.

"So master, what are we to do" asked Sha'a Gi. "We must fight our way out of here padawan"

(The Battle)

The jedi were doing all that they could but they were failing. "So master Ti how did you manage to survive that crash?" Aayla asked. Aayla was a long time friend of shaak ti's and one of the few who new of her true capabilities. " well it is some what blurry to me but lets see what I can remember."

(Flash Back)As the ship tumbled to the ground, master Ti saw her one ticket out of the burning

metal heap, the bridge had huge glass windows to allow the clones to see out. Feeling out with the force, she smashed the glass out taking the opportunity she leapt out. As she left the _Monster_, she was caught in the upper layer of the atmosphere. She gasped for air but received non and as she fell she was knocked unconscious.

"That is how I escaped from the ship"shaak ti finished. Shaak ti swung left with her blue blade, which made contact with a B2 battle droids legs knocking it to the sand. "So, how did you escape Aayla?"shaak ti asked. "Well, I had just seen you and ki's ship go down" Aayla started.

(Flash back) Aayla looked bewildered at the seen in front of her, the _Monster _had just burst into flame. Aayla looked back at the hologram of Kit fisto. She and Master fisto had been in a secret relationship with the jedi master ever since the night on Kamino, when Kit had saved her. "Sorry kit I have to go." and she left. After finding Tarr Sierr, she and him went to the landing bay and got into the starfighters. As soon as they left the ship it got caught in the bombs. She and Tarr were separated, calling on the comm link aayla said "I'll see you on the planet Tarr." They easily avoided the mines in the small ships, but as soon as they entered the planets inner atmosphere, they were shot down. "Dang, the engines jammed." she used every fowl word she knew, her Lekku thrashed around the cockpit. As her ship fell to the planets sandy surface, she ignited her lightsaber's light blue blade which cut away the view port glass. She landed with a thud in the middle of a group of B2 battle droids. "Great now I have some practice" she said as she chopped at the droids legs.

"And that is how I got here" she said as she cut off the droids blaster arm fallowed by a hole through the droids gut then a force crush, with a metallic crunch the droid shattered.


End file.
